BTRC Administration ? Abstract The Center for Mesoscale Mapping (CMM) will be an integral part of the multidisciplinary research mission of the Athinoula A. Martinos Center for Biomedical Imaging, a collaborative research center of the Massachusetts General Hospital and the Harvard-MIT Division of Health Sciences and Technology. Joining the outstanding engineering and physical sciences, biological and neurosciences, and clinical investigation expertise for which these partner institutions are renowned worldwide, the Martinos Center is a unique research environment that provides vital synergy for the development of innovative imaging tools to advance brain science. The CMM and the Martinos Center will be intricately related. The administrative infrastructure of the CMM will draw on the robust infrastructure of the MGH Martinos Center for Biomedical Imaging to ensure efficient operation and provide multi-level support for the integrated research, training and dissemination activities of the CMM. The overall administrative framework of the CMM will support the specific aims of the BTRC, including coordinating administrative procedures to support cohesive research relationships between the grant?s Technology Research & Development Projects, Collaborative Projects and Service Projects, as well as to streamline CMM operation; providing administrative support for effective training in and dissemination of CMM-developed technologies; and ensuring compliance with all funding agency and institutional policies and reporting requirements by interfacing with Martinos Center and MGH administration, as well as with NIH and NIBIB program staff.